


An Eye for an Eye and a Stake for a Stake

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JybrilTales of a Slayer. How a young slayer after the death of Jing Po the Vampire Slayer from Asia, survives the lonely streets of Dublon, Ireland.





	An Eye for an Eye and a Stake for a Stake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Summary: Tales of a Slayer. How a young slayer after the death of Jing Po the Vampire Slayer from Asia, survives the lonely streets of Dublon, Ireland. 
> 
> Rating: R 
> 
> Story Notes: After the death of Jing Po, Teresa Fannigan takes over the slaying in Ireland.

Dublin, Ireland 1753

  
  
The young barmaid sits alone in the pub. She cleans off a table as Angelus comes in. She's startled as he walks in slowly, in his dark clothing.  
  
"Liam. What's happened to ya?" she asks.  
  
"I'm a whole new man. No more Liam. But now, Angelus." he says.  
  
"Angelus?" asks Teresa.  
  
"Poor, poor, Teresa." Vamps out, "I'm so hungry."  
  
Teresa grabs the edges of the rail, and kicks Angelus, sending him into one of the tables.  
  
"You're a strong one, aren't ya?" He asks, getting back up.  
  
"Very strong." Teresa runs up to Angelus and begins fighting him. She punches him in the face and blocks a kick. Angelus picks up a large table and throws it at Teresa, and dives out of the way.  
  
"Wrong turn, Angelus." Teresa flips over to where the table fell and is now in ruins. A large piece of wood sticks up from the floor and she grabs it.  
  
"It's your end," says Teresa, holding up the stake.  
  
"Who are ye? You're certainly not the same barmaid, Teresa Fannigan, I knew since I was a wee boy." says Angelus.  
  
"How correct you are?" she says, running up to him, and swiping the stake at him. He dodges them all.  
  
"You can't be a vampire or human," he says.  
  
Darla enters from the back. A male vampire is with her.  
  
"Then who are you?" asks Darla.  
  
"I'm Teresa the Vampire Slayer," she says, as she throws the stake at the male vampire who came in with Darla. He erupts into dust.  
  
"RUN! SHE'S A SLAYER!" yells Darla. Darla quickly vanishes back through the door, and Angelus backs out of the front.  
  
Teresa scroffs.  
  
"Vampires," she says, going over to the broken table and picking up the wood.  
  
Outside, Darla and Angelus run away.  
  
"Slayers," says Angelus.


End file.
